


A + B + O = S

by Koe



Series: Blott til Marienlyst (Sex, kjærlighet og rikskringkasting) [3]
Category: Nytt på nytt, Real Person Fiction, Trygdekontoret
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Norsk | Norwegian, RPS - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT3 mpreggers omegaverse fanfiksjon med norske kjendiser, intet mindre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Krink, kjære Krink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kvernknurr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvernknurr/gifts).



Knut Nærum vagger rundt i NRK Underholdningsavdelingens kontorer med babymagen bulende ut av dressjakken. Tvers over den rosa t-skjortefronten hans lyser glitterpåskriften: "Assbaby inside!"

Jon: "Jammen Knut, la meg massere føttene dine, du er jo helt hoven!"

Knut: "Nei takk, det går bra. Føttene mine har det helt fint, takk."

Jon: "Jammen, Knuuuut! Det er ikke noe å være sjenert for, bare legg bena dine opp på skrivebordet her nå."

Knut: "Nei, sier jeg!"

Jon: "SELTZER! Kom her'a!" (...) "Bare ta tak under knærne til Knut... Sånn ja! Og så bare lemper vi ham opp her... Flott! Og så hvis du bare kan få av ham skoa... Ja, forsiktig altså..."

Knut: "Nææææææææææææææææææææi! Nei, jeg vil ikke, sier jeg! NEI, NEI, NEI! (etc.)"

Thomas: (mumler) "Hvaf... Hærre, faens hælvetes iddioter." (høyt til Jon) "Jadda, jeg gjør så godt jeg kan for faen! Slutt å mase! Hælvete!"

Men Thomas _er_ svært forsiktig når han snører opp Knuts blanke pensko, og både han og Jon prøver betuttet å trøste Knut når han - forgjeves - forsøker å trekke svette og oppblåste småpoteter inn under kroppskurvene og ut av syne.


	2. Truende dyrearter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kjente fjes gjør kjente ting en frisk formiddag på Marienlyst. Men noe er likevel nytt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og galskapen ser ikke ut til å ha noen ende... Slit denne fortsettelsen med helsa om du kan!

Dan Børge Akerø, brun og fin på nesa og toppen av skallen, tar tidlig lunsj (det må da være lov første arbeidsdag etter ferien!). Han vandrer ned i kantina på Marienlyst og ser ut over gehalten av kollegaer. Skavlan er ingen steds å se (han er sikkert i London enda, dusten), men far og sønn Gislefoss er på plass (ingen overraskelser der), Arne Scheie (hva faen gjør han her nå? Har han ikke noe eget liv overhodet?) sitter i et hjørne, Thomas Seltzer sitter ved vinduet og gliser ekstra bredt og tannløst (ikke akkurat uvanlig dét, men han kunne jo tenke litt på at andre faktisk trenger å beholde matlysten) og...  
  
"God ferie?"  
  
Knut Nærum dukker opp midt i synsfeltet. Han ser skikkelig godt ut: ikke spor igjen av magen (reine Fotballfrua!) og litt bryster kler ham faktisk veldig bra. Dessuten; har han blitt høyere eller hva? Var ikke han ganske lav tidligere? Nå rager han tilsynelatende flere hoder over Dan Børge og formelig strutter av selvtillit og godt humør. Og pratesjuk! Han skravler, spør mer om Dan Børges ferie, ler (særlig av egne vitser) og tuller før Dan Børge slipper fri til å sette kurs mot kantinedisken igjen. Knut slår seg ned med Seltzer borte ved vinduet.  
  
På vei mot bordet, med fullstablet brett med juice, kaffe, kakao, rekesmørbrød, franske vafler, sjokoladepudding, fruktsalat, gresk yoghurt og en liten mintsjokolade balanserende på toppen, så må han igjen vike; for en diger skapelse som plutselig stumper inn fra venstre. Han ser opp fra brettet, men angrer seg med en gang. Det er Jon Almaas. Med synlig babymage (han også nå!) og et oppsyn så surt som grønn rabarbra. Dan Børge vurderer å hilse, men lar det være. Om blikk kunne drepe, så hadde Jon fått 21 år, minst. Dan Børge drar øynene til seg, velger et bord ved indre vegg i stedet for vindusbordet han hadde sett seg ut og setter den lange foten først.  
  
Jon Almaas setter seg møysommelig ned ved vindusbordet hos Seltzer og Nærum. Seltzer tar greit inn stemningen og holder klokelig kjeft, han gliser om mulig bare enda litt bredere. Nærum derimot, spør høyt: "Ja, hvordan gikk det hos legen da, kjære deg?"  
  
Almaas freser tilbake: "Det skal du bare ta å hoppe og drite i!"  
  
"Så det _var_ tidlig bekkenløsning da?"  
  
"Skaff meg noe mat, menneske! Slavedriver!"  
  
"Ja selvfølgelig, men jeg ville bare vite det. Og det er ikke verdens undergang, Jon. Jeg kan kjøre deg til og fra jobb fremover og det finnes veldig gode og diskrete hjelpemidler mot inkontinens nå. Og du sier fra _øyeblikkelig_ når du tror du ikke orker å jobbe mer!"  
  
Jon stønner og gjemmer ansiktet i hendene og Knut spretter opp og går mot disken. Han vet akkurat hva Jon har lyst på til nå: agurkskiver, sjokoladepudding og omtrent ett dusin tannpirkere med mintsmak. "Godklumpen!" tenker han.


	3. Alle gode ting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nådeløs kveldskos.

"ØL! Jeg vil ha øl!"  
  
"Alkoholfri!" kommer det fra to kanter samtidig.  
  
"Ja, _selvfølgelig_ alkoholfri!" Thomas Seltzer lener seg enda tyngre bakover og balanserer den lille, varme bylten bedre opp på magen. Han har enda ikke funnet tilbake til midjemålet fra før fødselen. Helvetes Nærum og Almaas, de må være laga av strikk! Ikke det at Thomas hadde særlig vaskebrett før heller, men han este ut ganske voldsomt i de siste månedene av svangerskapet og ser ut til å ha funnet formen for uoverskuelig fremtid. Hælvete.  
  
Om han nå bare kunne få stua for seg sjøl et øyeblikk! Knut skulle egentlig bake boller på kjøkkenet med lille Erik (midtersten), men der krangles det for åpen dør om hvorvidt Erik har vasket hendene skikkelig. Og Jon hadde lovet å ta Gunvor (eldstejenta) med på sykkeltur til Tryvasstårnet, men de to rotehuene driver ennå og surrer rundt og leiter etter sykkelhjelmen hennes og Jons spesialshorts med rumpepadding. Jævla typisk!  
  
Der, endelig slår ytterdøra igjen etter dem. Og der kommer Erik med ølen til pappa: godgutten sin det!  
  
Thomas tar en iskald slurk: rein manna! Overraskende godt til å være liksom-øl (eventuelt er han blitt fullstendig skakkjørt etter månedsvis med alkoforbud). Og _der_ piper det i magevarmeren. Typisk henne å våkne opp når det endelig har blitt stille i huset. Thomas drar frem puppen og propper i - og familielykken er komplett.

**Author's Note:**

> På en [prompt](http://scandafandom.livejournal.com/40297.html) av scabby_foot: "AHHHH alfa/beta  
> *host kremt host kremt* er det noen her *host* KOE og andre snille norske med skrivekløe som føler at de mangler litt programleder-slash i portfolioen sin? For jeg HIGER etter litt seltzer/almaas slash. Altså, sjekk, de ber jo om det! <http://instagram.com/p/kUOWs8qsVU/#> aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh JEG BLIR HELT JFDKLG JEG HAR IKKE ORD."
> 
> Dessuten! Illustrert av hovedpersonene selv!:  
> 


End file.
